Rory's Teacher, Sam
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Sam takes Rory to KY for the holiday. They become very close after Sam teaches him how to get the ladies. As this goes on, their relationship starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

Rory's Teacher, Sam

The afternoon after Sam drive Rory down to Kentucky, they finished a game of Checkers. Rory looked over the large stack of black caps on Sam's side and the small stack of red caps on his side. What a stupid game. He pushed the game board away from him.

"Awe, don't be a sore loser." Sam's eyes twinkled.

"I'm not. It just didn't tickle my fancy." He blew out a frustrated bit of air. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, if it were warmer, I'd be checking out the girls in their short shorts. They have legs for days. But, anymore . . ."

"Teach me how to get a girl."

Sam scrapped the checkers into the box and placed the board on top of them. A big, simi-evil smile came to Sam's face. "I'll teach you how to be sexy."

A coy smile appeared on Rory's face. Sure, Sam was an attractive lad, but sexy? It didn't seem a word that he would use to describe Sam. But, who knew, maybe there was something lost in the translation. Rory nodded.

Sam stood. He motioned for Rory to follow him. As Rory did. They went to his room. "I'll show you the harder stuff after we talk about what to do when you are alone with them and want to give them something to look forward to something more."

Rory narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what the more meant, but he wasn't really ready to have sex. So, maybe this was a bad idea. He started to open his mouth to protest when Sam put on some older Britney Spears music. It was fast paced. Sam pushed Rory back into a chair, telling him to watch.

The blonde stood in front of Rory and swivelled his hips to the beat. It seemed a bit convenient that Sam was wearing a button-up shirt as he started undoing his top button. Wait! Was he stripping? Rory rocked himself in the chair, feeling acutely uncomfortable.

With each button leaving its hole, Rory saw more muscles stacked on top of each other than he ever even knew existed. It made him wonder how much time he'd have to spend under the stress of weights to be able to have the magic ability to get girls to like him. Honestly, a girl picked a girl before him the last time he went for one.

The shirt was completely open and Sam had it with both hands and was yanking it back and forth. Blue cloth slipped off of the milky skin of Sam's shoulders. It was hard not to just focus on Sam's abs wiggling back and forth, though. That was until the biceps showed themselves. Each had a vane pumping blood enough to poke out a blue line.

Rory put his hands in his lap. He was beginning to rise downstairs a bit and that wasn't something he wanted his new friend to get a look at. It was something Rory knew he couldn't do with the ladies, so he really wanted to stop Sam, but he couldn't peel his eyes away from the naked skin covering those muscles.

Sam was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants when Rory focused back in on what he was doing. A white waste band was the first thing he saw, followed by white laces and then red cloth.

"This is usually more graceful because they should be tear-away pants," Sam was suddenly talking. It snapped Rory back into a bit of reality. Hard over his _guy_ friend.

Sam, somehow, got his jeans off without falling face-first to the floor. Besides his trunk-style swim trunks (or so they looked to Rory), Sam was naked. Even his legs were full muscles. It put a little green man on Rory's shoulder named Envy.

As if following his hips, Sam shimmied himself over to Rory. His hands clamped down on Rory's shoulder. Their eyes locked. Rory prayed Sam wasn't about to do anything that would cause him to notice his hardness.

"This is the point where you would give them a lap dance, but I'll skip that. How about you give it a shot now?"

"Sam, I—"

Sam pressed his index finger to Rory's lips. "Shhh! Do what you feel." Then, Sam took a step back so that Rory could stand up and take his turn at strip dancing.

Rory _did_ stand up, but he bent forward and pouted out his lips until he laid a delicate kiss right on Sam's smooth belly button. His tongue touched the inside. Crap. He wondered where that came from. It would be the time Sam would notice his hard-on.

Sam squirmed back a little. "Hey! That tickled." There was a light-hearted laugh followed.

The move away from Rory knocked him off balance. He fell forward, his face landing right in Sam's private area. How it didn't cause Sam great pain, Rory wasn't sure, but it knocked Sam off balance. They both tumbled to the floor. Rory's blue eyes cautiously looked up into Sam's eyes; they were filled with innocence.

"I'm—"

"Do what you feel," Sam repeated.

Rory peeled his face from Sam's package, hidden under a thing layer of red fabric. His lips planted seeds of passion on each of Sam's abs. Lowest right, left, up left, right, up right, left. With each kiss, Sam's stomach sunk in, trying to escape from the pleasure of Rory's soft lips. His tongue left a small line of saliva like a zipper up Sam's torso. Even in the crack between Sam's pecs, Rory could feel the strength of the boy he was on top of.

Rory's mouth skipped Sam's neck and moved to his barely exposed ear from his longish, blonde hair. "I want to kiss you," he whispered in Sam's ear, delicate with his Irish accent that sent chills down Sam's spine. Rory had a hand on Sam's biceps. He could feel the goosebumps rise, hairs standing on end.

"You already did," Sam pointed out with a huge grin.

"On your lips," Rory said flattly.

"My trouty mouth?"

Pushing himself up, Rory edged off of Sam's body. "I'm sorry, I thought—"

Sam cut him off my circling his arms around Rory's clothed torso. The pressure on his back brought him back on top of Sam. This time, he felt his penis press into Sam's thigh. He knew he was caught this time. Sam didn't seem to notice as he asked, "Don't go. You don't find my lips too huge?"

"No. I know a guy who can pick up a glass between his lips. Besides, you're beautiful." The last words were so soft and filled with his deep accent, they could only be seen as truth.

One of Sam's hands cruised up to Rory's head. He swept his fingers through the back, brushing it lightly. "No one has ever called me beautiful. Hott or sexy, yes, but beautiful—"

It was Rory's turn to cut Sam off. He placed his lips deliberately and softly against Sam's lips. It was his first kiss ever. Electric watts ran between the two boy's lips, jump-starting Rory's heart, which was pounding.

When Rory pulled away, he noticed Sam's eyes were shut. As they opened, Sam's mouth hung for a moment before he spoke. "You're really cute."

Rory allowed the blush to come and splotch his face with red.

Sam yanked Rory's shirt off over his head before he could even protest. He felt exposed with his fragile frame shown off to the chiseled boy in front of him. Sam sat up, pushing Rory into a kneeling position on his knees. He kissed Rory again. This time, his tongue parted Rory's lips and went in to explore the new cave. His hands were exploring the softness of Rory's back.

Becoming emboldened, Rory yanked on one of the strings on Sam's tied shorts.

As a reply, Sam undid Rory's jeans. With a raise of an eyebrow, Rory also developed a small frown. "I've never—"

"Don't worry. _That's_ not happening."

"Well, what is?"

Sam reached down into the jeans and cotton fabric of underwear and fished out Rory's hard penis. His hand curled around the penis, just below the head. The pinky finger of Sam's hand just touched Rory's balls.

Rory's eyes rested over Sam's smooth torso. He rested his hand on Sam's pec and slowly moved it down, feeling the ridges of Sam's abs. His hands met at Sam's shorts, and he tugged at them, but they didn't move.

Sam stood up and picked Rory up to his bare feet. Both boys took their own fate into their own hands and dropped their own pants and/or underwear. There. They were exposed to each other. Sam was a bit bigger than Rory.

Dropping to his knees, Rory went back to kissing Sam's abs as he took a loose grip on Sam's cock and rapidly moved his hand over it, pulling off at the tip. His other hand quickly replaced the first and repeated the action. He was milking Sam's cock. His tongue worked the grooves of Sam's abs. The taller boy was writhing around in pleasure.

Sam's knees buckled. He was on the floor. Rory's tongue went from Sam's abs to his lips. Sam grabbed the sides of Rory's head and kissed him, letting his tongue sink into Sam's mouth. As their tongues thrashed about against each other, Sam took a hold on both of their penises and began stroking them against each other. Rory's mouth fell open more, and he let out a moan into Sam's mouth. With a smile, Sam rolled onto his back and lied there, stroking them.

Rory sunk his butt down on his heels. Sam adjusted his legs, so that they were over Rory's legs. With each thrust of their cocks, Sam's legs tightened and rubbed against Rory's.

Since he didn't really have much else to do, Rory explored all of Sam's torso with his hands. Feeling something that chiseled was just amazing.

Sam's legs were rubbing harder over Rory's thighs. Rory was in heaven. This beautiful boy, from blonde hair to abs to cock that was pressed against Rory's and being worked the same with powerful, gentle hands, was truly enjoying him.

Rory's legs writhed back and forth, his knees squishing Sam's sides.

Sam's ass rubbed against Rory's balls. Rory let out a tiny moan. Sam squirted on his abs without warning. Rory took over his own cock. He scooted back away from Sam's lower body, picked some of Sam's spunk up and used it as lube. Then, he bent down and licked up Sam's sperm, which made Sam let out uncontrolled moans. Sam's strong hands were brushing through Sam's hair again and pulling him back up toward him. As Rory got closer, Sam pulled him by his shoulders. Rory crawled over Sam's body with one hand and his two legs. His other hand was busy working his cock. Sam gave him a small kiss, as his hands moved down to Rory's ass. After giving it a little squeeze, he sat Rory down on his abs. The ripples under his butt was very different. Sam brushed Rory's hand away from his penis and took it back over. He stroked him with one hand and rubbed his balls with the other. Rory felt like he was about to topple over backward. As his body leaned back, his back was caught by Sam's bent legs. He reached back and grabbed Sam's ankles to steady himself. His thumb rubbed the ball on Sam's ankle. Rory couldn't begin to describe the pleasure of someone else handling his cock besides himself. His body began to shake. He erupted soon after that. His cum hit Sam's face, neck and chest in a long line. Sam let out a gasp. It had caught him off guard. He stopped stroking, but kept playing with Rory's balls, until Rory collapsed on him. They finished their short time of sexy with each other with a few little kisses.

"Lets wash off in the shower," Sam suggested.

Together, they washed each other off, building an even stronger bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever no one else would let Sam stay with them, he stayed in Rory's room at Brittany's house. Of course, Rory didn't mind having Sam around. It was after gkee practice, around six, when they got to the house. They both trodded up to Rory's room, dropping their backpacks at the door. While Rory checked his hair in the mirror connected to his long dressor, Sam climbed into the bed. He fluffed up a pillow and rested his back against it. Leaning back, he put his hands behind his head and crossed his poked out from the pits of his short-sleeve, button-up shirt.

As Rory turned toward his best American friend, he couldn't think about anything but how sexy he looked resting there. Sam's eyes slid closed, and he let out a breath.

"Two weeks back, and I'm still running dry with her. What am I doing wrong, man?" Sam suddenly asked, snapping Rory out of his trance.

The dark-headed boy wiped the drool from his lips. "Don't ask me. I'm gettin nowhere with anyone."

One of Sam's eyes opened. "Oh? Who do you like?"

Rory gulped. His instincts told him not to say Sam's name. They couldn't really be an item, right? They certainly weren't Kurt and Blaine.

"Sugar." He blurted the first name that came to his mind. Okay, maybe a bit of idiot turned Rory on, Sam being the smartest of the people he had crushes on.

Sam's eye shut again, and one of his hands drooped down to his upper chest.. "Not bad. The wait for these girls wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for how horny I've been. I had girls all over me when I was-" Sam quited. Rory understood what he was talking about. He needed not to finish the statement. However, Rory did tace the line Sam was drawing down his body as his fingers slid down his shirt to his jeans. His hand steadily cliched and let go of his crotch.

From the bottom of the bed, Rory put his hands down and crawled up on his hands and knees to Sam. His body was over Sam's body, with his legs and arms on both of his sides and resting on the matress.

Rory leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Sam's lips. A light humming came from Sam's throat. When Rory pulled back, Sam's lips still pouted out. The corners slowly turned upward. That was the invite Rory needed to keep going. His lips trailed down Sam's jaw line to his neck, where his tongue slithered out and flowed along a protuding vane. Sam's mouth melted into an O. Rory's trembling fingers turned Sam's buttons and pressed them through the slits. One by one, releasing the buttons opened the shirt, exposing Sam's milky skin of his chest. Rory's lips covered every inch of Sam's chest. His tongue swirled around Sam's pinkish-brown nipples. He wiggled his tongue over the hard teet.

The sudden sound of a belt buckle caught Rory's attention. Sam was pushing the process along, so Rory moved his kissing lips down to Sam's abs, where he lightly grazed his teeth and lips over them like he was eating a peach, sucking in the sweet juices of Sam's body. At the same time, Rory brushed Sam's hands away and tugged at the button of his jeans and released his zipper. A pair of light blue briefs exposed themselves. Sam's thumbs hooked under the band of his underwear and pushed down his pants and briefs down to his knees. His hard, white cock slapped against his belly. Saliva coated Rory's mouth. All Rory wanted to do since his last encounter was take things a step further to please Sam into being his.

Rory leaned over slightly and picked up Sam's cock. He extened his tongue and licked the bottom rim of Sam's penis.

Sam's head pop up. "Oh my gahh." He let out a long strand of incohearent words or sylibals were more like it.

At the small triangle, Rory licked up that to the slit and back down. That caused Sam to pant. Rory knew he was putting Sam in a huge wave of pleasure but was causing some strange pain to him as well. So, Rory took pity on Sam and pushed his top lip over the top and took the head into his mouth. He still wiggled his tongue around that spot, but now he was sucking against the tip as well. Sam's back arched. Rory took another inch into his mouth and started bobbing, making sure his tongue pressed against the bottom side of Sam's penis, especially the triangle. Taking more in, he twisted his head back and forth, so that his tongue hit more area of Sam's penis.

Sam moaned out loudly.

With the hand he wasn't using to hold himself up, Rory petted Sam's biggish balls.

Sam's hips humped up into Rory's face.

Rory sloppily slurped on Sams's cock. He was feeling super hungry for it. The balls he was petting were beginning to rise up into Sam's body. Rory rubbed Sam's taint instead. The pants coming from Sam was driving Rory wild. He sucked as hard as he could. Sam was bucking wildly under Rory.

"Oh Mercedes!" Sam yelled out just as cum squirted from his cock into Rory's mouth.

Rory swallowed with a frown. Mercedes? It disgusted him.

With his eyes now opened, Sam nodded at Rory. "Come up here."

Despite how he felt, Rory did as Sam wanted. He fit his body into Sam's outstretched arm.

Sam guided Rory's head down onto his chest. The muscles of Sam's pecs were firm. The skin was warm and slightly moist with sweat. The slight atheletic aroma was turning Rory on even more than before. "I don't deserve such a good friend," Sam commented.

"Yes, you do." Although annoyed, Rory still meant it.

"You need to get off?"

"No."

"Go ahead."

"No."

Sam reached down and tugged on the back of Rory's underwear.

"Hey! What's that for?" Rory protested.

"You can't fix it without taking them off."

Rory undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear down. His cock flopped out. Sam grabbed it. Rory smaked his hand away. "I'll do it myself." Rory grabbed it and yanked on it as Sam pulled him back to his chest.

Sam's hand moved down to Rory's ass and lightly rubbed it. His soft hand felt nice on Rory's ass. That caused Rory to stroke harder. He could feel the beginnings of his cum flowing from his balls into his penis. His face turned. His nose nuzzled into Sam's chest. Jutting out his lips, he kissed Sam's chest once again.

With his other hand, Sam picked Rory's head up and kissed him softly on his lips. The big lips got small enough to press against Rory's smaller lips. Rory smiled brightly as he came on Sam in that moment.

Sam made a surprised sound. He moved to clean up. Both boys getting dreased in the mean time. They lied back down in the bed. Rory wanted to cuddle up against Sam again, but Sam did not make a move for Rory to come to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory tapped his pen against his chin after making his list. He debated on if anything would work.

_How to Get Sam as My Valentine_

_1. Sing to him._

_2. Make him jealous._

_3. Befriend and enlist someone to help._

_4. Upset him._

_5. Cut Mercedes out of the picture._

Of course Rory asked around about how to attract someone. By ask around, Rory asked Finn.

*Cue Past Music*

Finn was finally defused from Rachel long enough for Rory to pounce. It was early in the day. Damp out. Students were throwing their wetish outer-wear in their lockers.

"Top of the morning to ya Finn Hudson," Rory said with a cheerful kick.

"Um . . ." Finn had that nervous look in his eyes. And a gasy look that Santana pointed out to Rory once. "How are you?"

"How can I get someone to notice me?" Rory asked, pulling his books to his chest.

"Brittany and Santana are pretty fused together, Rory." Finn put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Someone new."

Finn slid his hand from Rory's shoulder and took his books from him. "Unless it's Kurt, start by not holding your books like that. If you need to hold books, do it as so." Finn pinned them to his side.

"Ah. Thank ya!" Rory took his books back and did as Finn did.

"Who is it?"

"Sa-Sugar," Rory pronounced it as a hard S instead of an Sh as to cover up his near-mistake.

Finn nodded. "Here's what I'd say." Finn put the back of his hand on Rory's chest. "She thinks she's a diva, so gifts and song. That's what Rachel likes.

*Cue Back to Present Time*

Rory figured he could continue to use Sugar as a play and work Sam at the same time. See, if Sugar thought he wanted her, spotlight would be off Sam and make him jealous. Second part would be to say he wasn't oging to be back next year, and that would make Sam want to spend every second with him. Then he could sing a song that would fit. But, who to befriend and how to get rid of Diva Jones. That was the challenging part.

Over the next couple days, Rory started making it look like he really wanted Sugar. But, Abrams decided to poke his wheelies into his game.

As Artie sang to Sugar, Rory realized that he could really use this. If he won out over Artie, then it would fortify that he was with Sugar and not Sam.

Artie started to win, so Rory really pulled out the stop. He sang "Home" after announcing that he wouldn't be coming back. Rory tried to keep his focus on Sugar, who looked crushed, but the defeated look on Sam's face was almost killing him. There were a few times he almost stopped to say that he wasn't actually leaving and he'd always be there for Sam, but Rory kept his composure.

While walking down the hallway, something suddenly ran into the back of him. Rory angrily turned around to see Artie. "What?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Finnigan! Back off my girl."

Rory looked to both sides of the hallway. "Okay, but I need your help."

"Huh?" Artie clearly hadn't been expecting Artie to give in that quickly.

Rory grabbed the handles of Artie's wheelchair and quickly pushed him to the library, the spot that most of glee wouldn't see him. Maybe Tina and Mike would be in there, but they had been too Valentined up to actually care if they did see the two together. At a table, Rory scooted into a seat, hardly pulling out the chair.

"I don't actaully want Sugar."

"What game are you playing?" Artie looked over his glasses skeptically.

"None!" Rory raised his hands in the air as a serender. "I like someone else, who I'm trying to make jealous."

"Who?" Artie still had a confused looked painted on his face.

"Promise you won't say anything?" Who would Artie really tell? Who would believe him? Everyone. Everyone. Rory sighed and told when Artie nodded to confirm he wouldn't say anything. "Sam."

"As in Evans?"

Rory solemnly nodded.

"Oh boy. You do have a problem."

"I'm not gay. I just like him." Rory felt he needed to clear that up.

"It totally happens." Artie waved on with a gloved-protected hand for his wheelchair wheels.

"What do I do?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to have to talk to Mercedes. I'll get back with you."

Rory didn't hear back from Artie after that until the night of the Valentines Party that Sugar set up. Rory got to spend a good amount of time with Sam.

Artie rolled by. "Sam's a go. Mercedes won't be a go."

Rory smiled and turned to Sam. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Sam commented. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure." Rory said and happily left with his man.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving Breadsticks that night, Rory needed to make a plan to get Sam to stay with him. He needed to play him. It felt a bit evil, but times were becoming desparate. Rory frowned as he kicked at a loose rock on the ground.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sam asked. The buddy sounded a bit condescending.

"Nothing," Rory replied, formulating the plan in his head quickly. He was smoother than Sam, so it shouldn't be too hard.

Sam's hand clamped down on Rory's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Come on, dude."

Rory's tongue quickly came out to wet his lips. "Well, there is one thing that's bothering me."

Sam stopped Rory from walking. "Talk to me."

"No one wants me."

"Come on now. I do."

"I mean as a boyfriend."

"Oh." Sam looked to the ground. "They will."

Rory looked up into the sky.

"Trust me."

They walked back to Brittany's house.

Inside, Rory slipped his shoes off. Sam followed his lead.

They went up to where Rory stayed. Sam excused himself to the bathroom.

Rory walked into his "room" and sat down in the bed, crossing his ankle over the other. _I need to look sexy._ Rory put his hands behind his head like Sam had done the last time. It had been sexy to him. So, maybe Sam would feel the same way.

When Sam walked into the room after using the restroom, he turned the TV on and stripped down to his boxerbriefs. They were light blue with "The Bieber Experence" written across the butt of them.

Rory giggled and pointed at the underwear. "What's that?"

Sam half-smiled. "Something from last year." He started biting the inside of his cheek.

Was he neverous?

Rory quickly reverted to his sad face. Sam seemed to be slipping through his fingers like sand.

Sam got in the other side of the bed. "Still feeling sad?" His hand moved to the back of Rory's head and rubbed it.

"Not really." The only problem was that Sam's touch made him feel happier than he had ever been.

"How about you get comfortable, and we will watch TV and chill tonight?" Sam's smile urged Rory to do it.

Of course, Rory wanted to be as naked as possible around Sam. And he had prepared for it. He rolled out of the bed and stood by it. His feet hit the floor. Lifting each one up after the other, he slipped his socks off. Next, he pulled his shirt over his head. Lastly, for then, he took his jeans off. Before he could do anything else, Lord Tubbington knocked the door open. Rory rushed over and shooed him, closing and locking the door behind him. "Wanna just be left alone tonight," he explained. As Rory climbed back into the bed, his almost-too-small briefs pulled down a little, exposing the top of his bush of pubes. The briefs were ones he had for a long time. They were not bright white, but had a brownish tint from showed the outline of his balls perfectly. Rory felt satisfied. His leg lightly pressed against Sam's leg, as an accedent, of course.

For what seemed like an eturnity to Rory, Sam watched the TV. Rory's eyes kept side-sweeping to Sam, then back at the TV. His blonde hair was messily blown. Rory wiggled his toes in wait.

His wait was worth-while. Sam's hand fell to Rory's thigh. HIs fingers brushed against the hairs on Rory's leg, giving him goosebumps. The chill ran up his spine.

Sam leaned his head in to Rory's ear. "I want to help you feel better, okay?"

Rory nodded ever-so slightly.

His hand snaked up to Rory's briefs. His fingers curled around Sam's balls. He moved his fingers, so that they were cupping and uncuping the back side of Rory's balls, massaging them. Rory leaned back against the headboard more heavily. Everything was working. And his penis was getting hard quickly. It wasn't long before the tip pushed out from under the band of those tight briefs. With that, Sam's hand moved up higher and stroked the base of Rory's penis, wrapped up in his briefs. Rory let ouf a deep breath.

"That's it. Relax."

Rory closed his eyes. He trusted Sam enough to let him do his thing.

The bed shifted as Sam rolled onto his side. Both hands took a hold of Rory's briefs band and pulled them down. Rory shifted his body for Sam to be able to pull them down. Rory peeked his eye open when he felt the fabric leave his feet. It was just in time to see Sam take a sniff of the front. Rory clinched his eyes shut and worked to keep his smile faded.

Sam took Rory's penis in his hand and began stroking it. Not being in charge of jerking his own penis off felt amazing to Rory. Sam's hand moved slowly and deliborately up and down Rory's penis. Unfortunally, his hand was about the same size of Rory's penis, so the strokes were up and down quicker than he would have liked, despite how slow Sam was going. Sam had a loose grip on Rory's penis, so his fingers would come up over the tip. The ripples from where his fingers were separate felt amazing. Rory could feel his balls already filling up. Rory was hoping Sam would do more before he blew it, though. That didn't seem like it was about to be the case though. Sam just kept going like that for about five more minutes before Rory blew a huge load of cum all over himself.

Sam rubbed Rory's breifs right in the cum and soaked it all up in them.

"Can I keep these?" Sam asked, a light redness coming to his face.

"Sure can," Rory replied with a friendly smile. Still naked, he got under the covers. "You want?" He nodded his head to the simi-hard outline of Sam's penis.

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm good tonight." He, too, got under the covers and lied on his back. "Come over here."

Rory turned onto his side. As he was moving, Sam put his arm under Rory's body. He lied Rory's head on his chest. Rory listed to Sam's heart beat as he slowly started to shift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was in Glee class, sitting around chatting. Mr. Schuester walked into the room with an over-abundance of papers (History or Music, Rory wasn't sure) slung in his arms. Before Rachel could obnoxiously raise her hand and get up on her high horse to sing, Rory stood up. "I have a song ready."

Brittany clapped her hands soft and quickly.

Rachel shot Rory the look of death-daggers. That pleased Rory. Not that he hated Rachel like the others, but enough was enough at times.

Rory made his way to the front. He nodded to the piano guy (did he have a name?) and the drummer (who he didn't not enlist Finn as). Rory needed Rachel good and distracted during this, and Finn would hold her close because he'd be too dumb to understand that Rory was about to sing his heart out to Sam. Rory turned his body toward the rest of the class (Mr. Schuester joined them). Looking up from the floor, his eyes locked on Sam.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_  
><em>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face<em>

Rory let his eyes leave Sam. Roaming around the room, he saw Finn goofily take a hold of Rachel's hand. Brittany leaned back into Santana. Typical. Kurt's eyes were wide like he knew exactly what was going on, but that was his persona. Tina was practically sitting in Other Asian's lap.

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>

It had all started with a goofy laugh from Sam. Rory had told a joke that had made Sam really laugh and mean it. It was the first real laugh that Rory had ever heard from Sam. His wide mouth hung open and his shiney white teeth were visible. It only made Rory want to kiss Sam. He made a deal to himself that he was going to take Mercedes out of the picture and be with the boy he was falling in love with.

They were in the locker room at the time. Sam was shirtless and lines of sweat were sliding down his body and being absorbed by his basketball shorts. For once the band of his underwear were not visible.

Sam pulled the shorts and underwear off his body. When he stood back up, Rory really noticed Sam's body for once. His pubes were trimmed and a light brown (nothing blonde like his hair). Soft, his cut penis was about three inches hanging down. That kind of embarrassed Rory because his penis was about an inch long when it was soft, even though it was a grower.

Sam didn't take notice to Rory look at him. He just headed to the shower, throwing a towel over his shoulder. Rory watced his tight smallish ass walk with a bit of a swish in it. Each cheek would sink in with the step of that leg.

Rory hurried and stripped down and took the shower next to Sam. Water cascaded down on Sam's head and upper body. He looked so tempting wet.

"Dude, you wanna go back to Kurt's with me for a bit?" Sam was staying the night there. The family of four was heading out to Washington to check things out after Bert's election had ended. Kurt had been kind enough to offer Sam his bed. Of course, Rory had heard that Kurt had wanted Sam in his bed before.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forget your past and simply be mine<em>

Both boys had dropped their bags to the floor near the door of Kurt's room. It was such a tighty place. Rory hated to touch anything. Sam, however, was all over everything in the room. It was a bit rude, Rory felt, but Sam was adventurous. Kurt had, in fact, left everything to Sam for the weekend.

"Look what I found!" Sam said proudly. In Sam's hand was an eight inch red dildo. Rory's penis twitched. "Lube and condoms too. Guess Blaine and Kurt are finally doing it." Sam's giggle this time was geeky and devious. Rory could just devour him. "Can you imagine putting something in your ass."

Rory shrugged aloofly. "I don't know. Maybe if it were the right thing."

Sam dropped the dildo to the floor. His face spoke of the upmost astonishment. "You're saying you'd put something in your ass?"

Rory slightly nodded.

Sam moved in closer to Rory. He stood with his thumbs hooked in his jean waist band. "You wanna try with me?" After a moment of silence. "It wouldn't be gay. Just exploring." Sam was nervous asking the question.

Rory nodded. As he stripped for the second time that day, his body shook slightly. He was nervous to make love to the boy that was just going to be fucking him. Strange.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

Rory's eyes were focused back on Sam again. He was pleading with Sam to just be his.

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<em>  
><em>Until the end starts<em>

Completely naked, Rory had been bent over Kurt's desk. Sam had taken a condom and lube out of Kurt's drawer, saying he'd hoped that Kurt didn't count the condoms. After the tip of Sam's penis had entered Rory's anus, Rory let out a swift breath that let Sam know to hold still. Sam wrapped his manly arms around Rory's middle. The both keep still until Rory nodded to for Sam to enter futher.

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_  
><em>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name<em>  
><em>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close<em>  
><em>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

After Sam had completely entered Rory, and Rory had gotten used to Sam inside of him, Rory pushed Sam out of him and down onto the bed. On his back, his penis stoo straight up in the air. Rory put his knees on both sides of Sam. He held his penis still to place inside oh his asshole. Sam was back inside of him. He laid still as Rory began to pump up with his leg muscles and ride Sam's penis. It felt so good, stretcfhing the cave walls of Rory;s asshole. As he would pull up, they'd try to go back to normal, but when he'd come back, he felt the intrusion that sent wild sensations through his entire body.

"Oh Rory. That feels so good."

Sam's hips began to move in a circular motion, humping into Rory's body. Every time his penis was all the way inside of Rory, Rory's stomach would shrink in, and his breath would release.

Both boys let out rhythmic moans.

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forget your past and simply be mine<em>

While singing, Rory took his eyes from Sam over to Mercedes, praying he'd understand that he was saying she was no good for him and to move on. Sam crossed his arms and had an unsure look on his face.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<em>  
><em>Until the end starts<em>

Both still naked after having had sex, Sam held Rory close to his chest. "Sorry if I hurt you at all."

"You didn't." The word Rory left out was yet.

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_  
><em>I know it ain't easy giving up your heart<em>

Rory listened to Sam's beating heart. He wanted so badly to just tell the blonde-headed boy that he loved him. But how? And after having had sex? Wouldn't he freak out? The timing was wrong. He needed a plan to tell Sam exactly how he felt.

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<em>  
><em>Trust me, I've learned it<em>

Rory picked his head up to look at the beautiful lips of Sam that he so desired to kiss. However, Sam was looking through the pictures from Kurt's nightstand. Every time he was pause, Rory would catch the picture as Sam flipped it. Each of the pictures were of Mercedes. Rory knew he needed to tell Sam how he felt stat. But how?

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<em>  
><em>Trust me, I've learned it<em>

Rory pushed send on his phone in his pocket.

Before he came into glee class, he had typed out a text and had it ready to send to Sam.

-I'm not perfect, but I could be your one and only. I know you better than she.-

Sam didn't dig in his pocket. Rory forgot, Sam rarely carried his phone to class.

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<em>  
><em>Trust me, I've learned it<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect<em>  
><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<em>  
><em>Trust me I've learned it<em>

Mercedes and Sam's eyes were locked on each other. Rory's plan was backfiring.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<em>  
><em>Until the end starts<em>

"Sam!" Artie yelled out. He nodded toward Rory while the song was coming to an end.

_Come on and give me a chance_  
><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<em>  
><em>Until the end starts<em>

Everyone cheered loudly for Rory when the song ended.

"Beautiful song, but doesn't really fit this weeks theme."

"Isn't the theme always love, Mr. Scheu?"

"Well..."

Rory quickly sat back down.

Sam patted him on the back. "Thanks for the wake up call. I'm going to double my efforts on Mercedes!"

When the bell rang, Rory ran to the bathroom. He huntched over the stall, thinking he was going to be sick. He heard a foot tapping outside of the stall. The designer shows told him it was Kurt, waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

I should make note that I do not own any songs or lyrics that I have, am, or will post in this story!

* * *

><p>The up-chucking sensation finally dissipated from Rory's throat and stomach. He still felt unpleasant, though. And now, he had Kurt to deal with. How could he explain he wasn't gay to a real-life gay guy? Conundrums stacked on hyperbolic puzzles.<p>

Reluctant to face Kurt, Rory opened the stall door with a slow pull. On the outside of Rory's new-found wallowing prison, Kurt had his pretending-to-be-bored-so-you-don't-realize-I'm-actually-interested look plastered on his face. It fakely melted into a care-the-world-about-you look that felt like Rory was being mocked by the slightly shorter teen.

"You okay?" Kurt's voice was low and smooth like honey.

Rory would flip if Kurt wanted to invite him to a three-way with Blaine. A slow nod and absent thought of why he would even think of a three-way with two guys he didn't like and made his balls shrink down were all Rory could give. He didn't have any urge to speak to Kurt. Why he had even followed him was beyond him, but he wasn't asked to be involved. His eyes had been glued to him since he'd moved to Brittany's and stepped into glee club.

But, the horrifying part to the whole situation was the fact that it seemed like everyone must think that he is gay. _Head has a serious meeting with wall later._

Then, the unexpected, Kurt's voice became very shrilly. "What were you thinking? SAM EVANS! You need to take a huge step back. Someone already has enough time invested him him that she has major dibs on his cute-boy white-ass." His face was red. There was question in Rory's mind as to if it was because of what Kurt just say (which was embarrassing) or if it seriously was the anger. Of course he would stick up for his Diva best friend.

Hot lava of anger flowed through Rory's vanes. "First, I know you liked Sam last year when he showed up."

"He's straight," Kurt said in a monotone.

"Second, she's not making the move, and it is really hurting him."

"So? You are _not_ Santana!" (Rory assumed he was talking about Santana and Finn.)

"Got that point early on. Third, I'm not gay."

To that, Kurt opened his mouth, then shut it.

"You shouldn't talk about your brother that way."

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

The door burst open. "Rory!" Artie called as he rolled in.

What a scene he was coming in to. Both boys were red in the face with different levels of anger written on them. Both panting with thought for another verbal spar.

The only sound was Artie's wheels coming closer.

"You okay?" Was there an echo? Artie disregarded Kurt and was looking at Rory.

Rory timidly shook his head.

"Come take a ride on Big Papa." Artie patted his lap.

"You can't be serious," Kurt said.

Artie smiled his sweet-boy smile. "Sirius Black."

For whatever ungodly reason, Rory pushed Artie out of the bathroom and jumped down into his lap. It was a passing period, so no one was around to witness it. Artie started wheeling them both toward an unknown destination. Football really had made him stronger.

Rory leaned close to Artie's ear and divulged his deepest secret in a whisper, "Already rode Big Papa."

Artie stopped and raised a gloved hand with his fingers naked. "Score!" When Rory didn't budge, Artie recanted. "We don't know if it is a good thing yet?"

"It was good."

"Score!"

Rory appeased Artie this time. "But, after it was over, it hasn't been so good."

Artie began wheeling them further. They were getting close to the library.

"Note that I don't like Kurt at all any longer."

Artie stopped and picked up a note pad and wrote on it. He turned it toward Rory, who read _Rory is too cute to be upset like this all the time._

"I'm not gay."

"Nor am I. Now that we have that straight, want to step into my office?" Artie pointed toward the library.

Rory nodded. A breeze blew though his hair from an open door down the hall.

Rory began to sing: _I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Artie wheeled them closer to the library and had Rory pop up when they got to the door. They huddled in the corner to talk.

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

Rory looked up while Artie was telling him a brilliant joke. He saw Sam and Tina having a very serious conversation.

_The worst is just around the bend_

Rory walked behind Sam as he sang:_ And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

Sam walked past Rory, who was pressed against the lockersk and doesn't even notice him.

_I think it's not to be_

Nearby, Artie saw it all.

Artie sang:_ What will become of my dear friend?__  
><em>_Where will his actions lead us then?_

Before glee starts, Kurt stares daggers at Rory, who blows him off.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

Sam took a seat near Rory, but next to Mercedes. Kurt had a smug look on his face. Rory looks hopelessly at Artie. "Don't give up," Artie mouthed.

Rory sang:_ And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

_Will we ever end up together ?_

_No i think not , it's never to become _

_For i am not the one_

The last line was sang out loud, so everyone heard it.

"What was that?" Sugar asked, sitting down next to Rory.


End file.
